1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to right angle levels and more specifically to a right angle level holder which retains two straight levels at a right angle to each other.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several level designs which address the need for a right hand level in the construction industry. An example of some of these right hand levels are U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,829 by Sprinkel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,569 by Wyatt, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,301 by Tau. The length of these levels are long enough to give an accurate reading for erecting walls and the like. However, the field of art lacks a device which is adapted to receive two straight levels and constrain them at a right angle to each other.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a right hand level holder which is adapted to hold two straight levels at a 90 degree angle to each and thus allow a user to utilize existing straight levels which they already own.